Flip the Penguin
Flip Penguin is a Mobian penguin and a member of the Arctic Freedom Fighters. He is one of the team's amphibious operatives, and has served alongside his teammates since the group's formation. History Rescuing the Freedom Fighters Flip and the others had been visiting friends and family down south when Dr. Ivo Robotnik began his tyranny, forcing them to stay hidden within the region, unable to return home. When Robotnik's Weather Annihilator drastically altered the weather around Knothole, the Knothole Freedom Fighters found themselves trying to endure the sudden cold while Robotnik tracked them. They huddled in a cave and were soon found by Flip, who lead the group to a warmer section of the cavern system, explaining that he and his friends had managed to control the temperature within by using technology stolen from Robotnik. When Sonic the Hedgehog and the others decided to strike back at Robotnik rather than remain in hiding, Flip suggested that they train a little in the cave's "arctic zone" in order to first better adapt to the current winter-like conditions. After a week, the Knothole Freedom Fighters attempted to disrupt Robotnik's operations, only to be captured by Snively Robotnik and trapped in a block of ice. Deciding to help their new friends, the group that would eventually become the Arctic Freedom Fighters went on the offense; Flip used his superior skills on the ice to skate around a pair of SWATbots, causing them to slip and fall, damaging themselves. With Robotnik's plans foiled and the Weather Annihilator destroyed, Flip and the others were finally able to return home, doing so in a vehicle stolen from Snively. As a result of some disagreements between members of the group as to how they should address threats such as Robotnik, the team disbanded for a time. (StH: #26, CSE) General Activities Much later, the Arctic Freedom Fighters contacted Rotor Walrus to inform him that the Walrus Herd, his family included, had been freed from Robotnik's control. Rotor lived with them for months until, one they, they suddenly fell under mind control once again and turned on him. Rotor very narrowly escaped; he was rescued by Flip and the others, who watched over him as he recovered. Having seen the danger posed by the newly arrived Dr. Eggman, the old group of friends joined together to become a true group of Freedom Fighters. Flip and the other Arctic Freedom Fighters were also among those present attempting to repel the Xorda Attack on Mobius. (StH: #85, #125, CSE) Local Problems In 3237, the Arctic Freedom Fighters sent a transmission to New Mobotropolis requesting assistance; the enslaved Walrus Herd was being used to construct and guard what seemed to be a refueling station of some kind, and a local branch of the Dark Egg Legion was overseeing the operation. Deciding they needed to protect their home, the group had devised a plan of attack, and when Sonic arrived to provide backup, Flip explained that part of the plan involved himself, Sealia and Augustus attacking the underwater portion of the enemy base while Sonic would join Guntiver the Wolf and Erma in assaulting the upper portion. When it was noticed that Rotor had not arrived to assist with Sonic, the hedgehog explained that Rotor had suffered a bad injury during the Destruction of Knothole and was no longer able to participate on field missions; Flip reacted with visible sadness, removing his hat. While the group traveled through the snow on the way to the base, Sonic attempted to crack jokes about the name of the local city, only to earn a somewhat flat reaction from Flip. (StH: #215) Upon arriving near Robotnik's base of operations, Sonic cut a hole in the ice, allowing access to the water below. Flip, as part of Sealia's team, joked about the term "killer whales" being more frightening than the creatures themselves and proceeded towards the underwater base. Using his superior agility, he managed to swim circles around an orca Legionnaire; however, things took a quick turn for the worst as the local Legion Grandmaster, Akhlut, joined the fray. Using his psychic-sonar, he attacked Flip, Sealia and Augustus, soon throwing the latter from the fight completely. Flip attempted to strike Akhlut while the orca focused his attacks on Sealia, but found himself facing the Grandmaster's fearsome teeth. However, thanks to Silver the Hedgehog, Akhlut himself was struck and overpowered by a psychic pulse that left him disabled and disoriented, allowing the team to succeed in their mission: the destruction of the tower's underwater portion. Later, over a victory meal in Iceborough, Flip laughingly told the others how the Legion had fled in utter disarray. (StH: #216) Flip and his teammates would later join forces with Team Fighters for an assault on the Death Egg Mark 2, which had landed in the tundra for repairs. After the combined force broke into the Legion bunker where the Death Egg had stopped, they were surprised by the arrival of their old ally Silver. They were further surprised when Silver claimed that princes Sally Acorn was responsible for his devastated future, but were then informed that it was her enslavement as Mecha Sally that had caused the disaster. Joined by Silver, the group entered an underwater tunnel that Flip had discovered, only to be attacked by Akhlut and his warriors. Flip, Augustus, Sealia, Sonic, and Tails engaged the whales while their teammates tried to get to the surface, but Flip was forced to help Erma after the Grandmaster attacked Silver. The two were then shielded from an Egg Swat's lasers blasts by Augustus, before being consumed as the second Genesis Wave swept over Mobius. (StH: #247) Personality Flip is something of the prankster amongst his team, and is quick to make jokes-and shoot down the jokes of others. Like Sonic, he has the tendency to antagonize his enemies in battle, using aspects of foes as the basis for insults. Abilities On land, Flip is somewhat more limited than his teammates, and only his acrobatic talents allow him to stay ahead of trouble. In the water, it's a different story: he's the fastest of the team when it comes to swimming, and like Sealia has the ability to stay underwater longer than their teammate Augustus. Background Information Given that he is a member of the Arctic Freedom Fighters, it seems likely that either Mobian Penguins can be found at the north pole of Mobius or that Flip himself relocated from the south pole. Appearance Flip is of rather simple design, being a black and white penguin with blue eyes. His only attire is a red poker visor. Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Inconclusive